


Wish You Were Here

by Kaychan87



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, I ship Seiya/Usagi, Pregnant Serena, Second Chances, Second marriage, Seiya finally gets the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien dies in a plane crash, leaving a pregnant Serena to deal with raising their child and figuring out how to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly to satisfy my need for Seiya to get the girl. Because Seiya is awesome. Also, inspired by Mark Wills' "Wish You Were Here".

Serena Shields parked the car in the airport parking lot. She smiled sadly at her husband, Darien Shields. He was leaving for America on a business trip.

“I promise I won’t be gone long,” he said softly, smiling at her.

“I know, Muffin, but I hate it every time you leave,” Serena told him.

“Business calls, my precious Meatball Head,” he said and got out of the car. Serena sighed and got out as well. Darien rushed around to the driver side and helped his wife. She was eight months pregnant and he didn’t want anything happening to her now.

“Want me to help get your luggage Muffin?” offered Serena. Darien nodded and left her his lightest bag. Serena scowled. “I’m not an invalid Darien,” she said in protest. Darien couldn’t help but laugh.

“Even being eight months pregnant doesn’t stop you from wanting to do everything,” he said happily.

“Of course! We need to keep in shape, don’t we?” Serena said, talking to her bulging stomach. Darien placed his hand on her stomach and spoke softly to it.

“You make sure your mommy stays healthy and doesn’t do anything dangerous, got that little one? Daddy’s going to be gone away for a little bit, but he’ll bring you back a surprise.” Serena smiled at her husband. ‘He’ll make a wonderful father,’ she thought.

“Shall we go inside Serena?” Darien asked. Serena nodded and they took hands as the walked inside the airport.

Serena went with him as far as she could. Her cheerful expression dimmed to one of sadness. She knew he was only going for three weeks, but it felt like an eternity to her.

“You take care of yourself over there Darien. We, the baby and I, want you to be back in perfect health,” she told him.

“Of course Sweetie. I love you so much. I’ll call you the moment I get in,” he told her softly, kissing her. Serena kissed him back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they ended their kiss, tears were streaming down her face. Darien gently brushed them away. 

“I love you Darien,” she told him.

“Goodbye Serena, I love you too!” Darien called as Serena walked away. Before Darien went to board the plain, he ran to the gift shop and bought a postcard. It was a lovely beach picture. It reminded him of the place they had gone for their honeymoon. He pulled a pen out from one of his bags and scribbled a few words on it. Once he was done, he read it aloud to himself.

“My dearest Serena, leaving is the hardest part. I don’t want to leave you, but I have to. We need the money if we want our baby to grow up in a secure and loving family. I wish I could just hold you close. I love you so much! Love, your Muffin.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He planned on mailing the postcard the moment he landed. Shoving it in his bag, he ran to the terminal gate and boarded the plane. After locating his seat, he looked out the window. He remembered perfectly the first time he went away to America. Galaxia had attacked his plane and everyone had had their star seeds taken. They had all died to say the least. He shuddered at the thought. ‘It must have been Hell for Serena,’ he thought. He fastened his seat belt just as the light flashed on. He closed his eyes and settled into a very peaceful slumber.

His dream was so real and vivid. He was back on the Moon. It was like it was after Beryl destroyed it and in a matter of mere minutes, everything was restored. He saw standing in front of him Queen Serenity.

“Welcome Prince Darien,” she greeted him. Darien looked and saw that he was dressed like a prince. He bowed before Queen Serenity.

“Thank you, Queen Serenity. Where is Princess Serena?” he asked.

“My daughter, she is on Earth. I miss her so, as do you. All we can do now is wait for her and her court to return,” replied the wise queen. Darien looked up at her.

“I don’t understand,” he said, confused. Queen Serenity gave him a small, sad smile.

“You will, eventually,” she murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Serena’s closest friends had come over to visit her. They all knew she would be depressed about Darien’s leaving. They wanted to make sure she kept herself in shape. Darien had asked them to do that while he was gone.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” asked Amy.

“I thought maybe we could stay in and watch some of our favourite movies,” Serena said softly.

“What about a trip to the mall?” asked Mina.

“Yeah! We can go baby shopping!” Lita exclaimed, agreeing with Mina. A small smile formed on Serena’s lips. As much as she wanted to remain sad and depressed, her friends’ enthusiasm was contagious.

“Why don’t we do both?” Raye said.

“Yeah! We could!” agreed Serena.

“Let’s go to the mall now!” cried Mina and Lita. Serena laughed happily.

“Alright, alright. Just let me turn on the answering machine and grab my purse,” Serena said, getting up. Amy helped her.

“Don’t stress yourself out Serena,” she warned. Amy was Serena’s doctor and knew that Serena was prone to fainting if she stressed herself too much. She had been that way since their second year of high school.

“I won’t Ames, don’t worry!” Serena chirped and turned on the answering machine. She grabbed her purse and the five of them left for the mall.

After an hour of shopping, the girls returned to Serena and Darien’s small apartment. They hauled their bags up the stairs and inside.

“That was fun!” Mina said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, we haven’t done that since we were younger,” agreed Amy.

“Anyone want some tea?” Serena asked, heading to the kitchen.

“Sure.”

“Okay, sounds great!”

“Want Amy and me to help?”

“I can handle it Raye,” Serena replied. She filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, humming the tune of her star locket. The phone started ringing. Lita picked it up and answered it.

“Hello? Mrs. Chiba? One minute please,” she said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. “Sere, phone! Sounds important!” she called. Serena walked into the living room and took the phone.

“Hello? Yes, this is she,” she paused for a moment, listening to the person. After a few minutes she let out a choked sob. “Are you sure? Did you check more than once!?” she cried, panicked. She stopped to listen again. “Okay, yes sir. Thank you, goodbye,” she said and hung up the phone.

“Serena, what’s wrong? Who was it?” asked Raye.

“The New York Police Department. Darien’s plane crashed,” she murmured. The girls gasped.

“Is he okay?” Lita asked. Serena shook her head and broke down into tears.

“There were no survivors,” she whimpered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina hugged Serena, crying with her now. Darien had been close with them all. Aside from Serena, Raye was immensely upset. She and Darien had dated briefly and since then he’d been almost like a brother to her.

“Did they find his body?” she managed to ask through her sobs. Serena nodded.

“They’re sending him back for a proper burial,” Serena answered, still whimpering.

“I can’t believe it. Didn’t you just get a postcard from him too?” inquired Amy. Serena nodded.

“I didn’t believe them at first. They located the plane just recently, but it went down earlier. I don’t understand it! Why did this have to happen now? We were so happy! And his postcard... It said the sweetest things!” she wailed. The girls hugged her once again.

A few weeks later, Darien’s funeral was held. Serena was completely zoned out through the mass. The most she heard was the pastor mention something about Darien being in a land that was beautiful all the time, a spiritual paradise for the dead. An image of the Moon Kingdom flashed before her eyes and she smiled softly.

After the mass and burial, all of Serena and Darien’s friends gathered around Serena. She hugged the girls and then her other set of friends, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. Next to Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina, they were closest to Serena and Darien.

“If there’s anything we can do for you, let us know,” Amara told the meatball haired woman. Serena nodded.

“He misses you a lot Serena, and he knows we all miss him,” Trista added. Next were Darien’s best friend, Andrew, and his wife, Rita. And then Serena’s own family and all their other close friends. ‘He’s in a place watching over us right now, my baby,’ Serena thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six years later, Serena sat on the balcony of her house. She watched her daughter, Rini, run along the beach. Following her was Serena’s second husband, Seiya Kou. Seiya and Serena had been friends during their first year of high school, but left to watch his princess. He had returned shortly after Darien’s funeral and vowed to help Serena through it. After a year or so together, Seiya and Serena had fallen in love. Serena knew that Darien had some how sent Seiya to her; to make her happy and to help raise the child he would never know.

“Hi Mommy!” Rini yelled up to her mother.

“Hi Baby!” Serena yelled back. Seiya blew a kiss at her and she returned it. Serena looked up at the sky. ‘Oh Darien, I still miss you so much! My love for you will live through eternity! Thank you for sending me Seiya, but he’ll never take your place,’ she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. ‘It’s paradise here, and I’m sure it is there too! The girls all miss you,’ she added to her thoughts. A few more tears trickled down her cheeks. “But mostly, I wish you were here,” she said softly.


End file.
